


Too Good To Be True

by hopespym



Series: hope's whims [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, Pre-Relationship, but it's a happy one, nothing but good things for good boys, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: “He does not like me.”“Oh yeah? What song did he play for you today?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: hope's whims [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> once again, everyone thank syn for being the best beta!  
> this is purely random inspiration that hit me by a prompt generator, so enjoy the soft!
> 
> loosely based on:  
> “I’m a musician and I play you all of the love songs I write to “get your opinion” on them but honestly I’m just serenading you and I thought that was obvious?!”

“He likes you.”

_ “You’re just too good to be true…” _

“Huh?”

_ “Can’t take my eyes off of you…” _

Turning to look at Natasha beside him, Clint only saw the briefest hint of an amused smile before she was standing up, walking towards the kitchen to most likely grab another beer. God, he hoped she was bringing him back one as well because as he looked back at the man on the other side of the room and how he was strumming the guitar so effortlessly, smile placed firmly on his face as he leaned forward and replied something probably snarky to Steve, Clint found himself momentarily unable to keep hold of what he was feeling inside. 

_ “You’d be like heaven to touch…” _

He hummed mindlessly to himself as he watched none other than Bucky Barnes continue to strum his guitar effortlessly as he laughed at whatever Steve had said to him. He called something in reply and Clint was brought back to reality by Natasha pressing an ice cold beer into his hand.

_ “I wanna hold you so much…” _

He hissed minutely before switching hands and rubbing off the slight moisture on his jeans, sending a glare towards Natasha as she took back her seat beside him. She merely raised an eyebrow in response and he sighed, taking one last look at Bucky before laying back on the couch.

_ “At long last, love has arrived…” _

“He does  _ not _ like me.”

_ “And I thank God I’m alive…” _

“Oh yeah? What song did he play for you today?”

_ “You’re just too good to be true…” _

Before he could help it, an indignant noise escaped his throat and he took a swig of his beer before he stood, deciding he’d had enough of her teasing for now at least, and he made his way through the flat and into his room.

“ _... Can’t take my eyes off of you…” _

Perks of throwing a party, an admittedly small one at that because big crowds were just too much for him, at his own place meant that he always had a room to escape to without problem.

Draining the rest of his drink, he placed it none too gently on a dresser he passed before he collapsed backwards onto the bed, sighing as he sunk into the mattress and started his normal staring contest with the ceiling.

He’d left the door unlocked so that Natasha could come find him when she’d let him have his five minutes alone, but with a huff he rolled on his side, back to the door, and mused that a locked door had never stopped her in the past.

Closing his eyes, he told himself he’d let himself drift for a few moments before he went back out to the lounge and put a smile on his face, even if he wasn’t entirely feeling it anymore. 

It wasn’t like he thought his friends wouldn’t understand that he wasn’t feeling so good anymore, it was just that he’d probably feel the need to over-explain himself and he knew from experience that sometimes faking it was just easier.

Exhaling deeply, he relaxed his eyes and tried not to think too deeply about what Natasha had said about Bucky, or about Bucky in general, and just enjoy these few moments to himself.

And, well, apparently he enjoyed them too much because the next thing he knew he was getting woken up by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He made a noise to let whoever it was know that he was awake, but didn’t open his eyes - already feeling dreamland calling his name again.

“Hey, Clint.”

Oh, it was Bucky.

“Hmm?”

“Can I sleep here tonight? Steve and Sam took the couches and Tony took the spare room...” 

He must have continued talking but Clint merely sighed, staggered with absolutely no grace at all onto one shoulder and took his aids out before he grabbed hold of one of Bucky’s hands and pulled him onto the bed.

Not removing his hand from Bucky’s, he merely loosened his grip on it, giving Bucky the opportunity to slip his hand out if he wanted, but instead the hand stayed, even as the other man readjusted himself.

Thinking he could feel a sort of murmuring vibration, Clint momentarily wished he had left his aids in so he could hear what Bucky said, but it wouldn’t have mattered much if they had stayed in because it was only moments later he was falling back asleep, only this time with the somehow soothing puff of Bucky’s breath on the back of his ear.

Waking up with Bucky pressed up close to his back, the two of them noticeably more mingled than when they had gone to sleep, Clint thought that maybe, just maybe, Natasha might be right about Bucky liking him back.

And when Bucky woke up and smiled so fucking brightly at him, before blushing and mumbling an apology about crashing his party, Clint could feel the tell-tale feeling of actual hope start to blossom from deep within him.

But no one tell Natasha.

Please. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought below!
> 
> come screech with me about winterhawk:  
> twitter: [betsybraddocks](https://twitter.com/betsybraddocks)  
> tumblr: [thescarletwitch](https://thescarletwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
